


Savior in Saffron

by oogiesboys



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogiesboys/pseuds/oogiesboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur never thought himself a useful part to the team. Only as an extra, a burden. But when he's faced with a problem unlike any other, he must step up to the plate and show what he can really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bold Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gallavantula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavantula/gifts).



> So I recently read a fic of a friend of mine, and I felt inspired to write something heartwrenching. I hope it works :')

Gravel crunched quietly under the wheels of the van as it was pulled up the driveway. It stopped, allowing Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery get out, who were visibly exhausted. Arthur remained in the vehicle, watching through tired eyes his friends lumber to the front door. On the way up, Lewis flicked the switch on the side of the wall for Arthur, opening the garage door. Thanks, bro. He then rolled the van inside of the garage, parking and pulling his keys from the ignition. 

He rested his chin on the steering wheel for a moment before glancing at the clock on the wall. He stared, not really seeing it. Then he squinted, trying to read the numbers. Almost 3 AM. With a deep yawn and a stretch, Arthur pushed the door open and stumbled out, slowly trudging towards the door to the house. The door opened into the living room, and Mystery was already settled down and asleep in his bed. Vivi stood near the front door, unraveling her scarf from her neck and hanging it on the rack. Lewis was in the bathroom, half asleep and finishing up brushing his teeth.

"What a day this has been." Lewis said, rinsing the brush and setting it down.

"Great work, gang." He continued, a proud, albeit drowsy smile on his face.

"Now head to bed. It's late." Vivi latched onto Lewis' arm.

"Good night, Arthur." She mumbled.

"Night Vi. Night Lew." And with that, the two headed upstairs to their room. Arthur himself turned the corner, entering the bathroom. He needed a shower. He discarded his clothes, leaving his vest and wrist bands on the sink. He hopped in and turned the faucet, pressing his forehead against the shower wall and the warm water fell down his back. His hair fell with the water, the dark brown strands falling into his eyes. Arthur heaved a heavy sigh and thought about what Lewis had said. Lewis congratulated the team on their work today. But Arthur knew he really mean Mystery, Vivi and himself. THEY were the ones who did their job. All Arthur managed to do was get himself caught. AGAIN. Like he always did. That's all he was really good for. Arthur felt his spirits drop the more he thought about it, a tear or two fall from his eyes as he halfheartedly ran his soapy hands through his hair. He rinsed off and got out, toweling himself off before grabbing his dirty clothes and making his way to the basement. 

He left the clothes and towel in a pile at the foot of the stairs. He wandered to his dresser, pulling out a pair of underwear and a clean shirt, and flopped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, lost in thought, when a small sound caught his attention. He rolled onto his side, looking at the cage he had sitting on his bed-side drawer. A furry, orange head poked out of the little house inside, and a smile found its way to Arthur's lips. He sat up, scooting to get a closer look.

"Galahad. Hey, buddy!" He chirped, pulling the latch of the door and taking the hamster. He held the tiny animal in his hand.

"How you doing? You miss me?" Arthur asked, Galahad squeaking happily in reply.

"I missed you too." Arthur laid back down again, Galahad perched soundly on his chest. He crossed his arms behind his head.

"Had a long day today. And we got /another/ job tomorrow." He sighed, frowning.

"...Galahad...you think I could be useful if I really tried, don't ya bud...?" He questioned softly. The hamster chirred, nodding his little head.  
"...Thanks...hey. You know what?" Arthur said, furrowing his brow.  
"I...I think tomorrow, I'll show 'em what I got. Show them how I can help them. That sound good?" Galahad nodded again, kneading Arthur's chest with his little paws.  
"...Thank you for believing in me." Arthur smiled softly, before settling down and drifting off. Galahad curled up, following suit.


	2. A Grave Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wants to prove his worth to his friends. But it backfires and everything goes horribly wrong.

"Up and at 'em, everybody!!" Arthur awoke to Vivi's voice chiming from upstairs. Oogh, what time was it?? Arthur groggily opened his eyes, only to be met with Galahad snoring in his face. He gingerly picked the sleeping animal off his chest and put him back in his cage.

"Coming Vivi." He answered, shuffling to get dressed.

He was upstairs in 15 minutes, in the kitchen with his coffee. He stirred it absentmindedly while he listened to Vivi explain their plans for today. Vivi had a map laid out on the table.

"Here is what we're going to do...." She started.

"We received a call about a strange cave appearing in the woods near Salem, Oregon. We know that anyone who went inside never came out. And that's why we're going to take a look. It's most likely a trap set up by a malevolent spirit, and we have to get rid of it." Arthur glanced at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"A cave that basically eats anyone who goes near it. And you wanna go inside. Sounds great."

"Arthur, please. We know how to handle this." Vivi sniffed, rolling the map up.

"Let's go everyone!" The gang packed up and piled into the car. Arthur tossed Lewis the keys and he got behind the wheel. Vivi got in next to him, and just as Arthur was about settle into the passengers seat, Mystery bounded in past him, barking and sitting his furry little behind right in the seat. Arthur shrugged and went around to get in the back. Lewis started up the engine and pulled into the street. Here's to the beginning of a VERY long drive. It was hours before they reached their destination, and it was well past sundown. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally stopped. Ahead of them was what must have been the cave in question. It was a large cavern that loomed over them. An eerie green glow came from deep inside, seeping onto the outside earth from the mouth and to extra openings shaped like eyes above the entrance. Wow. Friendly.  
Vivi and Lewis grabbed some essentials, and they were on their way. Arthur had his hands shoved in his pockets, legging behind the rest of the group. He noticed that there was a fork in the road ahead. Well, here goes.

"Gang, we better split up." Vivi said.

"U-uh, hey...why don't Lewis and I check over there?" Arthur piped up, trying to ignore the sweat on the back of his neck. Both Lewis and Vivi looked at him in surprise.

"...Uh...sure. You...lead the way Arthur." Lewis stepped out of his way. Arthur shuffled his feet and moved in front of them, ambling down the pathway with Lewis right behind him. So far so good. As they went on, Arthur tried straightening his back puffing out his chest--  
A bat screeched somewhere else in the cave. It startled Arthur, who yelped and scuttled behind Lewis. Damnit.

"Um...Sorry Lew..." 

"It's okay Arthur." From that point, Lewis was in front. Arthur sighed in defeat. Way to blow it, Arthur. It wasn't much of a long walk, as the trail ended at a cavern a few minutes later. Huh, bummer. Nothing here. Lewis lifted his torch above his head. He peered out over the edge. Sharp rocks littered the bottom. Arthur, who was afraid of heights, hung back. No way in hell he was going over there.

Then, there was a sudden tingling sensation on Arthur's left arm. It started as a tickle, but quickly turned to more of a sharp pain. Arthur let out a loud shriek, and he jumped forwards, tripping over his own feet and bumping into Lewis. Lewis lost his balance and toppled over the edge of the cliff, screaming. Arthur stared down in horror. Oh, god what had he done? He crawled to the edge, falling to his knees.

"Lewis?!?" He cried. Another voice joined him, Vivi's.

"Lewis! Oh my god, are you okay?!?" Arthur could see Vivi helping Lewis up. Lewis was dazed, but alive. 

"Arthur, what the fuck? I could have died, you asshole!"

"I-I'm sorry Lewis!! I didn't mean t--" Arthur paused.

"....Do you hear that...?" The others quieted down. There was a soft sound in the distance. And it was getting louder. It was the sound of fluttering wings. Then, a huge flock of bats filled the area, thousands of them. The gang ducked for cover from the invasion until each and everyone billowed out of the entrance. As soon as they were gone, the ground began to rumble. Rocks fell from the ceiling, and Lewis started to panic.

"The cave is collapsing! Everybody out, now!!" Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery made a break for it. Arthur was still at the top. Shit. He hopped to his feet, getting out of there. Unfortunately, on the way down, he kicked a rock, and it sent him tumbling to the ground, sliding on his stomach. Arthur saw Vivi and Mystery dash past. Oh, god. He was going to die. He was going to--

A strong hand grabbed the back of his vest, pulling him out of the cave, falling boulders just barely missing him. No one stopped to breathe until they reached the van. From there, they watched at the cave closed off forever. A shrieking green mist oozed from the rocks, and dissipated into the night sky. Lewis took a step forward. And another. His hands were curled into fists. And he was shaking. He snapped his head around to look at Arthur, fury burned in his eyes.

"You...you idiot! You could have gotten us all KILLED!! What in the hell is wrong with you?!" Lewis shouted, looking angrier than Arthur had ever seen him. Lewis jabbed a finger at him.

"And now, because of you, we aren't going to be paid! Do you know how much we needed that money?!? Hell, we'll be lucky if we aren't arrested for destroying private property!!!" Arthur shrank against the van, curling his arms in in himself. He could feel hot tears pricking behind his eyes.

"S-sorry, so-sorry--" he tried, but Lewis shut him down.  
"Don't you sorry me! Just--get back in the god damned van." Lewis pushed passed him and got in, slamming the door. Vivi got in through the other side, scooting next to him. Arthur followed her, sliding into the passenger seat. Mystery growled loudly and gnashed his teeth.

"Get. In. The Back. Now." Lewis said coldly. He didn't look at Arthur. Without complaining, he slid out of the passenger seat and into the back again. Mystery took his seat and harrumphed, turning up his nose. Arthur didn't speak, he just met glances with Vivi, who looked at him sadly and mouthed an 'I'm sorry.' Before turning again. Arthur's lips quivered, and he pressed his hand to his mouth to muffle the sobs that came along with the tears that were now streaming down his face. He fucked up. He fucked up big time.


	3. It's For Your Own Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi suggests it's time for a change. But Arthur quickly realizes something isn't quite right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's alcohol and smoking in this chapter, just so you know.

The ride home was a silent one. No one talked to anyone. The radio was left off. About halfway, Lewis had calmed down some and stopped the van to get gas, while Vivi and Mystery got out to grab a snack and use the restroom. Arthur sat with the back doors open, hunched over as he stared blankly at the moon. He stopped crying a while ago, but he was far from feeling better. Arthur turned his head. Lewis was still at the pump, Vivi was helping Mystery out. He did something unexpected. Arthur found his feet carrying him, out, and away. He wanted to be far away.

"Arthur? Arthur! Hey, wait!!" Vivi cried out, noticing him run.

"Arthur, where are you going??" Lewis called after him. Arthur didn't look back. Don't look back. He was soon out of sight, and the remaining three were combing rough the brush in search of him. They looked for a good few minutes, but Lewis mentioned that they had to get going. He was sure Arthur would come back. They piled back into the vehicle, and resumed the drive home.

Arthur didn't know how far he ran, or for how long. He went for as long as he could before he felt like falling over. After that, he continued to walk. Just as long as he ended up somewhere.Before long he came to a small town, and a good thing too. He needed a drink. He ambled into the first store he happened upon, all the way to the back, and pulled a glass bottle from one of the refrigerators. He paid for the drink, and headed outside.

He found a more secluded area, in an alleyway between buildings. His back rested against the wall, and he slid to a sitting position, legs stretched out, one over the other. He popped the cap with ease, like he's done so many times before. A couple sips and he set the drink down. Arthur sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He was going to regret breaking the promise he had made to Lewis and Vivi, but...

He reached into the small pocket on the inside of his vest. It's where he kept a packet of cigarettes. He took one and put the rest of them on the ground beside him. Fumbling for his lighter with shaking hands, Arthur kept the cigarette bitten between his teeth. Where is it, damnit? Finally, he took it from his pants pocket. It clicked once, twice. The flame sparked to life. It kindled the end of the cigarette, turning it red with a deep drag in. He exhaled. Smoke curled up from his lips. Arthur sat there and finished it. And a second. By his third, he'd decided to check his phone. 15 unread messages and 7 missed calls from Vivi. Shame flooded his thoughts. He should probably head home...

Arthur stood up, stretching from sitting for so long. He replaced the cigarette box in his pocket and grabbed his drink. It then occurred to him that he had no clue where he was. Oh well. Retrace your steps, Arthur. It was very dark out, and the only light he was was his phone. He walked for about 20 minutes. That's when he started to feel woozy. Maybe walking 50 miles towards home on only beer and cigarettes wasn't such a good idea. Arthur watched as his vision warped before him, and he fell to his knees. Maybe he needed a nap. And he was out cold.

Arthur woke with a start. Where was he? He blinked, trying to figure it out. He seemed to be...in the back of the van. The back doors were open, they didn't seem to be moving. Three silhouettes dotted his vision. His head was pounding. He realized he heard something, someone was talking to him. But it was muffled and far away.

"....Arthur? Arthur? Are you awake?" Vivi asked, her voice low.

"...I...ugh, what happened--" Vivi tightened the blanket wrapped around him.

"Don't hurt yourself. We found you passed out on the side of the road." She explained. She was obviously concerned.

"...Passed out...where's my drink..?" Arthur asked, barley able to form words. Lewis scoffed.

"/THAT'S/ what you ask first? Good grief." Vivi elbowed him.

"Be nice!" She scolded. "Arthur...are you okay?"

"....I guess so..." He mumbled, not looking at her.

"...Listen..." Something in the tone of her voice told Arthur he wasn't going to like what she said.

"...Lewis and I decided that...that you should stay home tomorrow. While we go out on the job."

"What! Stay home?? But..but why??" Arthur protested. He was right. He didn't like this.

"Arthur please don't argue. It's for your own good. You are not feeling well and--"

"After what happened today we can't risk you fucking up again." Lewis cut in.

"LEWIS. Stop it. It's not because of that. We just think it's better if you stay. Now come on, we're already home. Let's get you inside..."

Vivi helped Arthur to his feet and ushered him inside, where she promptly carried him downstairs and into bed.

"You get some rest. You're going to need it. Now good night, Arthur." He rolled over, facing away from her.

"Yeah yeah. G'night."

Arthur found it difficult to sleep. Too much was on his mind. He was frustrated that they were going out, and just leaving him here. Maybe they really DIDN'T need him, after all...

"Arthur? Are you awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake."

"Good. Okay, Lewis and I are leaving now. Stay in bed. Drink your water. Get some rest. We'll be back later tonight. Take care, Arthur."

He watched Vivi head back upstairs, and he slumped down under the sheets. He COULD take a nap. Not getting any sleep last night left him feeling dead. So he settled down and shut his eyes, willing sleep to come. The last thing he heard was the front door close.

Arthur's eyes popped open. What time was it? He couldn't tell, the basement had no windows. Arthur grabbed his phone, his head still foggy with sleep, and clicked it on. The time read 5:45 AM. Had he slept all day...? The thought was interrupted by a harsh growling from his stomach. Breakfast time. Arthur trudged upstairs, to the kitchen. He noticed how quiet it was. Maybe everyone was still asleep? He put on his coffee, and went out to wait. He peeked out the window, fueled by pure curiosity. The van wasn't parked outside. Strange...

"...Lewis...Vi...?" He called. He was quiet, and cautious. The stairs creaked as he went to the second floor. Arthur was beginning to feel alarmed. He rapped his knuckles against his friends' bedroom door.

"Hey guys...?" He whispered, poking his head inside. No one was there. The sheets were still made.

Vivi, Lewis and Mystery hadn't come home.


	4. An Unanswered Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery haven't come home. But Arthur shouldn't worry, right? Until his paranoia gets the better of him, and he sends a call for someone he trusts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, oops ;o  
> But guess who makes a guest appearence this time? ;)

"Okay, Arthur...no need to panic...they probably just got caught up with the job. Maybe it was more difficult than expected...." Arthur sat on the couch, clutching his coffee nervously and tapping his foot.

"....Still, maybe I should...go out there..." Arthur shook himself.  
"No, no. Vivi said to stay home." He stayed put. Have a little trust in your friends.  
Another few minutes passed in silence.

"....Ahhh, shit." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.  
"Hello? Uncle Lance?"

\--------------

Arthur was on his way to Kingsmen Mechanics to meet his uncle. It was a repair shop that he owned, and that's where Arthur worked when he wasn't chasing ghosts. And arguably, it's what Arthur liked doing better. He wasn't one to say that he didn't have a knack for tinkering with things. It was still early, so the place wasn't open yet. But Lance was no doubt working on something already. The work shop door was wide open. Sounds of metal clanking and power tools drifted outside. Arthur stood at the door, and he knocked to get the other man's attention.

"Uncle Lance?" The other man looked up. A smiled spread out on his face.

"Eyyy, Artie! You're here!" He rolled out from beneath the car he was working on wiping the grease from his hands and forehead. He stood and pulled Arthur into a bear hug.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Arthur couldn't breathe.

"I-I'm great--let go--" Arthur sputtered once Lance finally let him go.  
"Bleh. Great to see you, Uncle."

"So Artie, you sounded pretty worried on the phone. Everything alright?" Arthur messed with his wristbands and grit his teeth.

"Uhm....I'm sure it's nothing, but...My friends went out yesterday morning and they haven't come back yet."

"What'cha need?"

"I'm gonna go look for them, and they have the van. I need a ride." Lance rubbed his chin for a moment, deep in concentration. Then he snapped his fingers.

"I've got just the thing. Follow me." Lance led Arthur to a farther corner of the room. In that corner was something covered with a tarp. Lance took ahold of the tarp.

"Behold," he said dramatically, pulling the cover off. Arthur's eyes grew wide at what he saw. It was a pristine black motorcycle, free of any scratches. It glittered under the fluorescent lights like it had just been polished.  
"Whoooooa..."

"I call her the 'Black Beauty.'" Lance declared proudly.  
"The only steed fit for a king." He took a deep bow in Arthur's direction.

"Ah, Uncle Lance, stop you're embarrassing me." Lance tossed Arthur the keys.

"She's all yours. But take good care of her, alright?"

"Yessir! Thanks for everything, Uncle!" Arthur called back as he moved to leave, taking the motorcycle with him.

"Good luck finding your friends!"

Arthur headed back outside. Time to get going. The engine revved and he was soon on his way, down the road towards Lewis County, Idaho. The wind whipped Arthur's hair, and he wished he had grabbed a helmet. He searched for any sign that his friends had been here. He wasn't on the road for long, only about an hour. He found a sign, alright. Smoke was billowing up from a nearby ditch, and the smell of burning rubber was heavy in the air. Arthur rode up to take a look. A pure face of horror found him at the realization of what he was seeing. It was the van, completely totaled. The front bumper was crumbled and smashed way in. The windows were broken, one of the tires was missing. Arthur scrambled down the ditch to observe the wreckage up close.

"Lewis??? Vivi? Mystery!!" He cried, getting as best a look through the the twisted metal as he could. No one was inside the van, thank god. But that left another question. If not here....where the hell were they???? A sudden green glow caught Arthur's attention. What was that...?

Then, everything went black.


End file.
